Open Wounds
by MoonFairy
Summary: This is after No Need For Ryoko, why did Ryoko go back to Tenchi, even after he left her for Ayeka, well before she went back she met someone who helped her deal with her loss. Crossover DBZ, no romance
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!! Ok, ok, I know this has been done, but it was bothering me, why did Ryoko ever return to Tenchi after he left her to save Ayeka in Tenchi Universe. This is a crossover so you were warned. I doubt this will ever become a long thing; I am only planning to make it a one-shot. This takes place when Vegeta is training in space after the birth of Trunks.  
  
The door in the bar swung open wildly, letting the pouring rain quickly fell the patron's ears. The door slammed shut as a person stumbled in, which is unusual, people usually stumbled out, not in. The person straightened and stepped into the light, to show an incredibly beautiful woman with spiked cyan white blue hair but the feature that drew all eyes was her own eyes. Large, vaguely cat like, with a reflecting amber, darting from one side of the bar to the other, wary, ready, almost challenging some one to make a move. Moving toward the counter with a feline grace, many of the weak stomached patrons darted out of the building, knowing full well that they were not stupid enough to stay in the same room with her, the Space Pirate Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko ignored all of those around her, her need for alcohol making her almost weak kneed, or it could have just been all the blood she lost. Ryo-oki gave a small meow on her shoulder, threatening the lusty looks men around her were giving. She had become even more protective after Ryoko had almost died. Ryoko had stayed aboard Ryo-oki hibernating for almost a week, repairing her body from the damage from Kagato had given her. And the damage she had sustained from getting..........Tenchi to.........  
  
Ryoko blinked away the damn moisture from gathering in her eye; she blamed it on the smoke in the atmosphere. Ryoko slipped onto a stool, grunting in pain from the wound in her side. Even after all that rest, it still was hurting, and Ryoko knew why. It was her physical reminder that Tenchi didn't love her.  
  
"What'll a be lass?"  
  
Ryoko was snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"The strongest you have."  
  
The bartender nodded and began to mix up a drink.  
  
Ryoko looked down, and flicked off some invisible lent from her black leather pants. Right know she felt more comfortable in black than anything else. She was wearing a earth skin tight black tank top, cut off at the naval it had the japanese symbols for strength, over it was a small leather vest with no sleeves. Black gloves with the fingers cut off fit perfectly.  
  
"There ya go lass, anything for yer companion?"  
  
"Yes some carrot juice but no alcohol."  
  
Ryo-oki looked up at her and began to protest.  
  
"Sorry Ryo-oki but if we need to get out of here I don't want you to drunk to fly, all right."  
  
Ryo-oki looked at her grudgingly but began to drink tentively.  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-oki cried, dunking her head into her cup.  
  
Ryoko couldn't help but laugh, who needed Tenchi when she had a friend like this, and liked her for she was.  
  
Ryoko smiled once more, and picked up her glass, taking a small sip, before drowning the entire glass in one gulp.  
  
The bartender blanked, "Their aren't a many who can do that lass, you're a fighter, people can o tell by your demeanor but it seems little lassie that you aren't fighting many o battles now o days. You haven't been in the news for a while, Ryoko."  
  
"Sorry, to disappoint you, that I'm not dead of course, but O'Reiny what can you expect from me, I do have bounty on my head, you were of course the one who informed Nagi."  
  
The bartender shrugged, "Men resort to anything to feed their youngens."  
  
Ryoko snorted, "Duh, I know, why do you think I coming here, well good drinks is a plus, but still I couldn't let my godchildren starve now could I?" She replied in good humor.  
  
O'Reiny sighed, shook his head, and walked away to help another customer.  
  
Ryoko smiled, and looked down at Ryo-oki, who was snoozing half way in her bowl; next time she would make sure there was absolutely no alcohol.  
  
Ryoko leaned back in the stool, checking out the locals, lots of new ones since she had last been here. One man drew her attention, well, just because his entire posture demanded it. Gulping down something that looked suspiciously close to blood, back straight, showing royalty. Ryoko sneered, she had a bad enough time with royalty, who in the hell was he; it was almost sac religious to find royalty in these type of atmosphere. His black eyes flicked toward her, opaque to any emotions. His black hair defied gravity, sticking up in a flame. Ryoko became even more curious, and checked his fighting power. Her eyes bugged out of her head, it was enormous, much larger than Kagato's, he could easily become ruler of the universe with all that muscle, not even the Jurai Power could stop it.  
  
The man smirked, set down his cup, stood up and walked over to her, until they were almost nose to nose. Her eyes were wide, she finally recognized him for what he was.  
  
"Saiyan?"  
  
"Very good weakling, you recognize a superior race, let me introduce my self, I am Vegeta, Prince of my dead people, and who are you my weak warrior."  
  
She snarled, and his smirked broadened "I am called Ryoko"  
  
"Ah, the most wanted criminal in the universe, your own death toll record exceeds my own, which is quite a feat for some one who is not a saiyan, tell me Demon-Caller, why are you here?"  
  
Short I know, I split it into two parts, I'll get more reviews that way!!!!!!!! Sorry, but I will update soon; it should only have one more chapter, kay! So it'll be longer!  
  
*~MoonFairy~* 


	2. Meaning

Hello!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews (even if there's only three ~that's from the last time I checked~) this is most likely the last chap! K!?! If you want a sequel just ask!!  
  
Ryoko stared at the saiyan from the corner of her eye. Both warriors were sitting at the counter, both sipping on their selective drinks. She had thought all Saiyan's to be extinct, ever since the Saiyan's home world, Vegetasei, was destroyed by a meteor. The saiyan broke her thoughts, repeating his question.  
  
"What are you doing here little demon-caller?"  
  
"I should ask the same of you," she replied calmly, easily adapting to the Saiyan's temper. "Little Prince, you do have a very large bounty on your head, my death toll may be larger, but your bounty price is larger by far. What's to stop me from turning you in?"  
  
The saiyan eyes gave a small flicker, of what Ryoko could not tell, but it was definitely accompanied by competitive gleam. It seemed that he was not challenged enough where ever he holed up.  
  
"Yes Demon-Caller, but, we both know I am much more stronger. What's to say I won't turn you in?"  
  
Ryoko smirked, now this was the type of guy she could hook up with, Tenchi didn't want her, but she could feel the mate bond on him, to bad, whoever she is must be a very strong women to mate with a saiyan.  
  
"Let's just say, I know that you won't draw that kind of attention to yourself. You are obviously one of those "rule the universe or die with honor" type of men, so it seems to me that there is someone else who is stronger and is keeping you in line, am I right?"  
  
The saiyan tensed, and Ryoko narrowed her eyes, his entire body was tight but only someone with exceptional eye sight could see that. He looked like he was calmly sipping his drink, but Ryoko could see the hatred blaze in his eyes, and then go blank. This guy was good at covering emotions, to bad she was better.  
  
"You could say that," he paused, not liking tight spot he was in, and was looking for a way out.  
  
He continued slowly, carefully, "Why would….."  
  
He stopped, shook his head, angrily, she had him.  
  
"Damn it!! Might as well tell you, I'll just kill you after I'm done."  
  
He then began to tell her of his life, living on the slave ship with that monster Frieza, all the horrors he had encountered, all the death by his hand. He then continued on how he had strived to become the strongest to regain his pride, to avenge his people's honor from serving like slaves under Frieza. Ryoko also learned that the saiyan race had been wiped out from Frieza's fear of the saiyan's not some meteor. She learned of a saiyan named Karrarot, and how he had surpassed Vegeta in every way. Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fist, during this conversation, like he wanted to squeeze the very life out of the Third Class Warrior. She learned about his mate, a scientist with the heart of a saiyan named Bulma Briefs, and how he had a son named Trunks.  
  
Ryoko listened patiently, not condemning the saiyan before her. Because unknown to himself, he was probably as lost as Ryoko was right now, not getting from life what they wanted. She wanted Tenchi, he wanted to become the strongest warrior alive, but they could have neither, and as Ryoko listened she realized that maybe, just maybe fate had something else in store.  
  
He finished, and gulped down his drink, cursing him self as a weakling. Ryoko sipped her own drink, than she began to tell him about her life.  
  
~author's note: This might become a slight crossover with the Muyo OVA series, K, cause I really don't know enough about Ryoko in the Universe one~  
  
She told him on how her mother, her creator, the scientist named Washu, had been taken from her and imprisoned in a giant crystal, how she had been abandoned to fend for herself. How she became a thief and then onto a space pirate, and becoming the most wanted criminal in the universe. How she found a boy of Jurai Royal decent, and fell in love with him, only to be forgotten and cast off by him to save his princess, the heir to the thrown of Jurai.  
  
Ryoko told Vegeta all this hesitantly, knowing that the saiyan would live up to his word and kill her. Not that she was worried, but she was just afraid of……that he would think this petty.  
  
She finished on how she had almost died to save his life, with him not caring.  
  
  
  
Ryoko reached for her glass, and gulped down the rest of her drink, throwing down the money for it, picking up Ryo-oki, heading intently for the door. An arm whipped out and caught her arm, with her momentarily surprised. Vegeta dragged her back into her seat, not caring if he hurt her in the process. Ryoko sat down, growling and snarling as she rubbed her arm, damn saiyan……  
  
"Did I say we were done?"  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry my prince, but I did I need your permission? No I didn't think so."  
  
Vegeta smirked, and finished his own drink.  
  
"It seems to me that we might actually have something in common, we both can't have what we want, maybe you can't but I assure you that I will be the strongest person alive, and it just takes training."  
  
"And I guess that's why you left your mate, to come train. Vegeta don't you think even for the tiniest bit, that you should you back, hell, I'd give anything for someone to love me, but no one does, so I'm at square one, but you buddy, have a chance for something I don't."  
  
Vegeta thought for this, a great deal of time, and Ryoko could tell that there was a war in him, to become the strongest, or to go back to his mate.  
  
"Let me put it this way Vegeta, what happens if you get back, after being in space longer than you have to, cause by your power, you are staying to long, and she's either died from some threat you could have prevented or that she thought you were dead or something and moved on with her life. Do you think you'll like that, no I didn't think so."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I don't regularly take advice from someone lower than me,"  
  
Ryoko's eyes blazed at this comment, and he continued, "But your words make sense, I'll guess I should get back, and make sure she isn't coddling the brat."  
  
"If you train harder, Demon-Caller, you could become very powerful yourself, but it'll take almost eternity, since you are so weak."  
  
Ryoko's temper flared, but she reasoned, this was how Vegeta said thank you, but had too much pride to say it outright.  
  
Ryoko smiled, she felt better than when she had first come in, and maybe talking to Vegeta helped her, as much as it helped him.  
  
"Here Vegeta, this is for if you ever need to contact me. Who knows, you may need the help of a Space Pirate, or if you just want to fight me sometime."  
  
Vegeta smirked, and Ryoko reached and a small black hole, one of Washu's pockets dimensions, and brought out a small machine the size of a pager. Vegeta's eyes went slightly larger, but Ryoko had to give it to him, he was very good at controlling his body. She handed it to him.  
  
"This is for contacting me; all you have to do is press this button and I be there as soon as I can. When you don't need it, all you have to do is place this in that small hole, it's a small pocket dimension, and sorry it'll only hold this. When you need it, just call with your mind and the hole will appear, and when you don't the hole disappear to your will. And no it cannot be copied by other scientist."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I doubt I'll ever need it, you being such a weakling, but who knows, I might take up your offer of a fight."  
  
Ryoko smiled, picked up the snoozing Ryo-oki, Vegeta had taken her offer of friendship, and she felt warm because of it. She walked out of the door without glancing back, knowing she would see more of Vegeta one day.  
  
As she walked, Ryoko began to thank Vegeta, he helped open her up whither he knew it or not. Even though Tenchi did not want her, she would return, not for him, but because it had given her a sense of belonging, of family. Yes she would still go after Tenchi, even though he had chosen Ayeka, it just would give her something to keep her competitive with Ayeka. And who knows, there might just be a guy out there for her. Ryoko looked up at the stars, even on a different planet, they were familiar, and smiled. And as she walked on, her wounds, emotional and physical, finally began to heal.  
  
  
  
Yay!!!!!! Aren't you happy, I did it!!! I finished within two weeks!!!!!!!! Cool!!!! Please review and I might write a sequel!!!!!!!! 


End file.
